Mine
by MewtwoFan
Summary: My first Fanfiction.So do not become angry if it isnt good.I realize words are missing for I was forced to rely upon wordpad.


Hello is my first fanfiction,and a lemon at is for all of you sick minded people out ..let us start.

Scarlet belongs to me,and Cynthia belongs to my friend.

Scarlet The Hedgehog groaned as his girlfriend Cynthia bent over to pick up the remote,her ass being constricted in her smiled at him as she placed the remote in his hands."You ok hon?"She asked,sitting on the black leather couch. "Y-yeah.." He said,taking his place next to her. "You sure babe?" She asked,leaning on him. "Yep." He asnwered."So,what should we watch?" "Hmm..."Hummed Cynthia as she racked her brain for an answer. "What do YOU wanna watch?" "You work that body.." Scarlet mumbled to himself. "What was that,Kid?" Cynthia asked,smirking. Scarlet tried to find the right answer. "I said it doesnt matter to me." He bit his lip,hoping his lie would his relieve,his lie worked,for Cynthia said, "Ok." She nuzzled into his shoulder as he turned on the T.V.

They sat together, watching anything that shown interest and flipping to another station when a commercial came on. Halfway into a police show,Cynthia had climed into Scarlet's lap and had begun to play with his white chest fur. Scarlet blushed under his muzzle,thinking about anything to keep from becoming aroused.

Unfortunately, it didnt work, because not ten minutes later,Cynthia asked "Scar?What just poked me..?" Scarlet blushed again, only this time it was evident, for Cynthia smirked. "Oh,I get it." she said."Well..it has been awhile since I had a taste.." She then pulled Scarlet's face to her's and kissed him deeply. Scarlet kissed back,wrapping his arms around her waist. Cynthia opened her mouth, and Scarlet took the invatation, slipping his tounge inside. They both fought for dominance, Cynthia eventually winning like she always did. Scarlet moaned as she explored his mouth,not leaving an inch untouched. Scarlet grabbed her ass,enjoying her moan when he did so. Cynthia pulled away, their lips still connected by a trail of saliva. She smirked and pulled off her tanktop, her bare breasts exposed. Scarlet smiled and lightly squeezed them,earning a silent moan in return. He immediatley went to work,licking her left bosom before wrapping his lips around the erect and rubbery nipple. "Ohhh..." moaned Cynthia as Scarlet started to add suction while he massaged her right breast. He switched every few minutes until Cynthia stopped him,crouched between his legs,unzipped his pants with her teeth,pulled out his member,and began stroking him.

Scarlet blushed beet red as he soon became fully hard from Cynthia's stroking. She smirked and licked him from his balls to the tip before taking the head into her mouth.

She sucked on the head softly,swirling her tounge around it. Scarlet groaned, relishing in the feeling Cynthia was giving him. She started to take in more of him,sucking as she did so. Soon she had taken him in all the way. She then pulled him out with a 'POP!' sound before engulfing him again, repeating the process. Scarlet through his head back, moaning loudly as Cynthia continuesly deepthroated him. He grabbed her head and started to thrust into her mouth as if it were her pussy. He groaned as he came into her. She pulled back and swallowed,licking a little excess off the corner of her mouth with a smirk. Scarlet smirked back, panting. "Damm baby.." he said softly.

Cynthia giggled and turned around, smirking as she unbuttoned her jeans and let them drop, revealing her ass in its black thong. Scarlet's eyes widened, for he was becoming hard again. Cynthia, still smirking, waved her ass from side to side, enjoying the torment she was causing him. Scarlet moaned softly as he rubbed his member. Upon seeing this,Cynthia grew even more aroused. She hooked her thumbs on either side of her thong, and pulled it off, bending over and rubbing her now moist pussy. Scarlet's eyes widened. It took all of his willpower to refrain from pouncing on her. She smirked and got on all fours,waving her ass in the air. Scarlet lost it. He crouched behind her, gripped her hips, then thrust into her. Cynthia moaned as Scarlet began to pump in and out of her. He smacked her ass, thrusting harder and faster. "Fuck..." He groaned. "Ohh baby..Yesss..." Cynthia said, her eyes half lidded. Scarlet smirked, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them. "Nnn..." Cynthia moaned. Scarlet leaned down and licked her neck,sucking every now and then. "F-fuck..." Cynthia groaned. Scarlet went harder. "Oh fuck...Im close.." He said as he began to ram into her. "Ohh!" she screamed. "Yes baby! S-shit!" They both let out a yell of lust as they came simultaneously. Scarlet pulled his now limp cock out of Cynthia and layed on the couch, Cynthia following and laying ontop of him. "I love you Cynthia.." Scarlet said weakly. Cynthia smiled and replied "I love you to Scar.." She nuzzled him. "Mine." She said. "Mine." Scarlet repeated as they both drifted off to sleep.

The End

And that is the apologies if the format is irregular.I cannot download software for my dinosaur computer. :p RR. No flames please.


End file.
